


Light

by bauunit26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauunit26/pseuds/bauunit26
Summary: Just some good ol' Aquaella thanks to my squish who somehow convinced me to write her OTP





	Light

"Aqua?" Cinderella asked softly, putting down the brush she was using for scrubbing the dirty floor. "What's wrong?"

The figure with her back to the girl turned and just for a brief moment, her love's blue eyes filtered through the gold that plagued them lately. Her fearful expression turned to one of blissful relief; it seemed that only the voice of her princess was keeping the darkness at bay inside her. Taking a deep breath, Aqua tried to stay her shaking hands to prevent her from losing the little bit of ground she fought for within her mind.

She made her way back from the window to Cinderella who had sat down on an ottoman. There was such a worried look on her face that Aqua couldn't prevent the tears any longer. Rushing the last few steps, she threw her head down on Cinderella's lap and let out a wail.

A damp sudsy hand ran through the silvering locks in an effort to soothe her. The other rubbed the base of her neck and her shoulders. She leaned over to the kiss the top of Aqua's head and hugged her close.

"You know you can tell me anything," she didn't push herself onto her lover, waiting patiently for an answer.

And slowly the answer came, "...It's too late for me..."

Cinderella's heart broke at the way Aqua seemed to give up hope. Aqua always had hope, even when hope was against her. Hoped for her friends, hope she was strong enough. Even hope between the two of them. Her own eyes threatened to tear up before squaring her shoulders; now was not the time to cry. Her girlfriend needed her now more than ever.

She squeezed her tighter and once more kissed the top of her head, "Aqua it's never too late...you will make it through this."

If anything, the affectionate gesture only made Aqua cry more. She pursed her lips and held her close, as if she herself could absorb the pain Aqua was going through into herself instead.

"I can't find the way anymore...the light's fading."

"I'll be your light." A firm answer escaped before either female knew what happened.

Aqua nuzzled her head into her lap, trying to convince herself to stop crying. Cinderella held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly in circles.

No matter what happened to cause Aqua to cry or what happens next, their future didn't scare her at all. She would be always right here for her, waiting patiently like a light in the middle of the dark for her to come back.


End file.
